


Breaking Jim

by glassofchampagne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassofchampagne/pseuds/glassofchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often Jim had such trying days, weeks even. But when they happened, he needed a way to clear his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Jim

Jim Moriarty; The most dangerous man London has ever seen, or also known as the Napoleon of crime. A spider, some would say, a virus to others. He was seen as a murderous, psychotic, evil little man. Of course, that was the impression he gave to everyone.

Everyone, except _him._

_This_ was what Jim had asked for, had needed. It wasn’t often Jim had such trying days, weeks even. But when they happened, he needed a way to clear his mind. Something to help him forget, to remind him that the world continued to spin, even if he rested, took a moment to himself.

Recalling the conversation from earlier that month, Jim would have smiled if he wasn’t currently gagged. _‘I want you to take me, use me. Break me. I need it. I want it. It’s all consensual of course, and only with you. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it. Please.’_  Nothing else was mentioned, the only acknowledgement from his lover was a small nod.

It had been nearly three weeks since the conversation. Jim had almost forgotten about it, until, he felt the knife pressed into his back as he laid resting on the sofa.

_Maith?_ Hands flexing, a small nod was given. The familiar cologne gave away the man behind him, yet the excitement and fear was still real.

No words were spoken, and before Jim could do anything, his arms were ripped behind him, a tie wrapping around his wrists, securing him in place. Shifting his weight, Jim attempted to roll, to look at the man currently tying him up. Not fast enough, the blindfold covered his eyes just as the knife moved to graze his throat.

_Don’t move, don’t speak and do not try anything stupid._

The rough tone in his voice made Jim shiver, swallowing hard, feeling the cold blade scrape lightly against his jugular.

_You shouldn’t have spoken to that man. He was flirting with you. But you knew that didn’t you? You’re a whore. You love the attention. So, let’s see how much you love **my** attention. _

Jim knew _exactly_ who the other man was talking about, shaking his head. Opening his mouth, he went to protest, but quickly silenced as he felt the man slap him, hard.

  _I said don’t speak._

Taken aback, Jim felt tears burning his eyes behind the blindfold, threatening to fall. He would not cry. Roughly being lifted off the sofa, his shoulders screaming at the action, Jim yelped, barely having time to find his footing as he was dragged to the bathroom.

Why the bathroom? He wondered, his mind spinning with possibilities. As he was lifted into the tub, Jim wondered if he was wrong about the person who was currently before him. _Maith?_ A deep breath, Jim nodded again. The knife returned against his skin, the feeling of it not as cold as before, moving dangerously down his neck. A quick move with skilled hands, his t-shirt was cut, ripped off his torso. Instantly he regretted wearing nothing but that and his boxers, the sudden feeling of being exposed making him feel even smaller. As if reading his thoughts, the underwear was cut next, leaving the dark haired man completely naked, vulnerable.

A strong hand pushed his shoulder, forcing him to fall, to lie in the waterless tub. Minutes went by, silence, nothing happening. Jim’s mind was spinning, wondering what was going to happen to him. The sound of a zip being pulled down filled the room, unnaturally louder in the stillness of air. What was not expected was the sudden feeling of warm liquid hitting his chest, stomach, moving down to his flaccid cock. The man was marking him in the most possessive way. “What the fuck?” Out of instinct, Jim shouted out his surprise, regretting the action as he felt the liquid move up, hitting his lips. Closing his mouth, he tried to move away, the action almost impossible to do with his arms tied. _Open your mouth._ The words spoken, not a request but a demand and Jim obeyed.

The degrading action continued until Jim no longer felt the salty stream hitting his tongue. _Good boy._ The praise made him shiver, making him pant. Listening, he heard the other turn on the tap, cold water hitting his heated skin. Luckily, the temperature changed, making it bearable to handle. As the water was shut off, Jim felt his mind spinning, the sound of his heart beat loud in his ears. Lifted, carried rather, out of the tub, he kicked and wiggled. “Let go of me!”

Seething, rage seemed to be the only emotion he could muster at that moment, soon halted with a sharp, hard smack against his arse. _I said don’t speak._ Closing his eyes under the blindfold, he bit his lip, holding back a scream from the pain.

Tossed to the bed, he let out a small ‘oomph.’ The man was soon behind him, his heavy weight forcing Jim flat against the bed, his legs being manoeuvred, spread widely as he could feel something being attached, keeping him from closing them. “Ah! What the fuck!”   

Another smack, this one harder was administered. Before being able to retort again, the man moved, fingers pinching at his cheek until his mouth was opened. Something was forced into his mouth, a bit Jim soon noticed, making any words attempted further incomprehensible. The man soon moved off of him and Jim could feel his eyes on him, admiring his work.

_Maith?_ The word spoken again, Jim took a minute with a deep shaky breath, finally nodding. Unceremoniously being pulled up, tossed to the ground, Jim was forced to lie there, waiting for the next move.

The man’s heavy footsteps could be heard and felt through the floor, Jim not being given a choice to do much more but listen. Once the other had left the room, Jim wiggled, thrashing around in an attempt to get out of the makeshift restraint. Feeling the tie loosen, he nearly cried out with joy.

Too busy with his attempt at freedom, he never noticed the sound of the other coming back in, a foot soon pressing hard against his groin, stopping him from his movements. “Mmggghhhnn!” _Bad boy. You know what happens to bad boys don’t you?_ Of course he did, but it wasn’t like he would be able to respond even if he wanted too.

Once more, Jim was lifted, placed this time on the bed, the tie being removed from his wrists as the other straddled him, the weight of his body directly on his chest, making it hard to breathe. The action made it hard to concentrate, Jim not having enough time to do anything as his hands were pulled, tied around the bedposts.

And that’s how Jim found himself now. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this position; blindfold covering his eyes, arms tied tight to the bed posts, legs held apart by a spreader bar, the bit in his mouth now riddled with bite marks on the hard plastic. A towel beneath him was a sure sign that this was not going to end anytime soon for the small Irishman.

The man had been torturing him forever, a large hand constantly working his now very hard, very erect cock, bringing him so close to the edge, only to stop at the right, or wrong, time. The cock ring tight against the base, keeping him from coming without permission. Jim was beyond on edge, his mind now blank with every thought; the only one present was the need to come. _Such a good boy._ The words were said again, as they had been every so often, keeping Jim right in the head space he was craving. Not fully falling yet, but enough to cease his over active mind.

_We’re going to have some fun now, boy._ Nodding, Jim wished he could speak, to beg and scream, shout at the man to at least let him come. Feeling the ring being removed, he sighed, whined practically, relief rushing through him. The relief soon turned to curiosity as he heard the familiar sound of lube being opened, soon a slick finger pressing against his hole. _Look at you, flushed, on edge. Let’s see if we can’t help fix that._

Clenching, Jim tried to refuse access, not wanting the other to take him this way, fighting back with the small rebellion he had left inside him. _Don’t resist, it will only be worse for you._ The words spoken were emphasised by a hard smack to his cheek with the man’s free hand, still moist from the earlier torture. Soon, two fingers breached him, twisting and scissoring inside him, eventually finding the bundle of nerves that made Jim scream.

His body was over sensitive, and the man didn’t seem to care at all. The fingers working him with no remorse, constantly hitting the spot over and over as his hand continued to pump his cock in time with the thrusts. _You can come boy. I’m allowing you release now._ As if on cue, Jim came, hard. Pearl ropes splattering across the man’s arm, along with Jim’s chest and stomach. His mind went blank, the feeling was too much, and Jim felt himself floating. Coming back down, he noticed the other hadn’t stopped. The hand still pumping him, the fingers still deep inside of him. Jim screamed, the bit making it come out a gargle, his entire body convulsing. _Maith?_ Again, Jim heard the word, half nodding half moaning his answer.

_This is what whores get. You belong to me. No one else. This is your reminder._ Feeling his cock swell again, the small man knew he would come again, and soon. Pleasure, on the verge of pain, his mind shut down as another orgasm was ripped from him, his scream more of a groan this time. Once more, the man above him never stopped, and Jim began to cry. Tears wetting the blindfold, teeth biting down hard on the plastic in his mouth, he shook.

The talented fingers, now three, pushed and prodded, grazing the nerves inside him, the hand on his cock teasing the slit, pumping wildly over him with the perfect amount of pressure. Finally, he bucked up, a deep screech sound emitting from his lungs as he came for the final time. Nothing more than a dribble fell from his cock, causing the man above him to chuckle darkly, finally removing his hands from Jim’s shaking body.

_Such a good boy. You did so well._ Still crying, Jim nodded, his chest rising and falling quickly as his breathing was still heavy. His hands being freed was the next thing Jim felt, his legs soon following. The bit pulled and unhooked from his mouth and then the blindfold removed, all happening as Jim stayed in a daze. Blinking, Jim continued to shake, the tears now falling heavy as he came back from his head space.

Strong arms wrapped around his small body, shushing him and holding him close. _Shh, it’s alright. I’m here baby._ Tucking his head into his lovers’ neck, Jim sighed, taking a deep breath to calm him, before nodding yet again. “Th-Thank you…. Thank you.” _Maith?_ Jim looked up finally, his eyes red from the tears, but the smile on his face showing his joy. “Yes. Yes, I am good. Much better.” Kissing his lover, he hummed, nuzzling into his chest as he let his hand roam over the other mans clothed body, moving down to the evident bulge in his trousers. A smirk formed on the Irishman’s lips. “I’m hungry…”

 


End file.
